1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a lubricant composition. More particularly, it is concerned with a lubricant composition containing a friction reducing additive which when in a lubricating oil composition reduces friction in an internal combustion engine and thereby decreases the fuel consumption thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The synthesis of hydrocarbyl oxazoline esters from the appropriate carboxylic acid and 2-amino-2-(hydroxymethyl)-1,3-propanediol is known. However, no art is known that teaches or suggests the use of the herein disclosed derivatives as friction reducing additives in automotive engine oils.
Over the years numerous efforts have been made to reduce the amount of fuel consumed by automobile engines and other lubricated devices. Many such efforts have been directed at mechanical means, as for example, setting the engine for a leaner burn or simply building smaller cars and smaller engines.
Other efforts have revolved around finding lubricants that reduce the overall friction in the engine and/or the power train components, thus allowing a reduction in energy requirements thereof. Much work has been done with mineral lubricating oils and greases, modifying them with additives to enhance their friction properties. On the other hand, new lubricants have been synthesized and compounded for use in modern engines. Many of these are lower viscosity fluids which result in a reduction of friction. With respect to some present synthetic lubricant formulations, it is the physical properties of the oil itself, such as viscosity characteristics, that provide improved lubrication and reduced fuel consumption, not the additives therein.